Dream A Little Of Me
by Ebony-Roses
Summary: A lil G/C romance! Chichi feels neglected and hurt when Goku seems to have forgotten about their anniversary. She has a dream that night about Goku revealing the truth, but was it a dream?


Body

**Dream A Little of Me**

****

**Disclaimer:** DBZ DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!! 

**Author's Note:** Dis is sooooooo dedicated to my buddy Tara!!!!! Also if anyone is reading my T/P and B/V ficz, I won't be continuing them for awhile, at least not until I have time! This is my first Goku and ChiChi fic so if ya don't like it, and would prefer that I stick with my T/P and B/V ficz then say so in your review!! If ya like review, if ya don't like, then review! You gotta review either way!!! This takes place pre-android saga, but after the Freiza Saga 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chichi stood in front of her dresser mirror, her long black hair tumbling upon her back in wavy locks as a ivory brush glided through it. Chichi sighed. It was that time again, their one year anniversary was tomorrow. She knew she should be happy, Goku was a great husband, but that was all he was. A great husband, not a great lover. Sure a woman needs a big strong lug to make her feel safe and warm, but she also needs affection, she needs to feel she is needed and appreciated, and that was something Goku never made her feel. Don't get it wrong, she loves him and everything, but sometimes just sometimes, she feels like she's more of a burden. 

She had always strive to be a great mother, and wife. She cooked, she cleaned, she took care of the house. She even forced Gohan to study day and night, and now look at him. He's a wonderful student, destined to be a great scholar. She could change Gohan's ways, but Goku was another story. She just couldn't get him to settle down. Anytime there were dangers threatening the world, her heart would break. He would be off saving the world while she sat at home, breaking slowly until he came back to her. Everytime he left, she would sit there hours on end, hoping, wishing, praying that he'll come back alive. 

When he died during the fight with Radditz she had cried herself to sleep each night. She never stopped thinking about him. Whether or not he felt the same wherever he was, she didn't know nor did she care. She had just wanted him back with her. Then came the fight on Namek, which ended with everyone thinking Goku was dead. She was heartbroken when the news finally reached her. 

Though when Poranga told them that Goku was still alive, she was overcome with relief. But when he announced that Goku didn't want to go home just yet, it hurt her in more ways than one. It hurt her to see that Goku didn't miss her, that he didn't want to be back with her, it also hurt her, when she found out later he stayed wherever he was to learn a new technique. A fighting technique was more important than seeing her again! 

Chichi sighed. Maybe he didn't love her. There was no doubt in her mind that Goku cared about her, but whether he loved her or not, she did not know. Sometimes she wondered if she should've *forced* Goku to marry her in the first place. She was madly in love with him, and she didn't care too much if he loved her or not. Maybe it was a mistake from the beginning. Chichi sighed again. All this thinking was getting her depressed. She walked over to the window, and shut it. After making sure that her window was locked, she made her way over to her bed-their bed, and lied down. The comforters smelled like her. Goku rarely slept at home, whenever he was too tired from training to come home, he would just sleep in the forest, and come home for breakfast the next day. He did this often to Chichi's dismay. 

Chichi sighed again for the fifth time that night. She knew what she was getting into from the beginning, so she had no right to complain. She knew Goku was different from other men, now that she knew he was Sayain, it explained a whole lot. Being married to Goku wasn't going to be a easy thing, and she knew it. She knew she couldn't expect hugs and kisses everyday from her husband after he came home from work, but she never knew she would have to expect waiting, and worrying about her kid and husband every other day as they ran off to fight some evil monster or demon. That was a big surprise to her, a surprise that she did not welcome. 

She was alone in her worries, she could not confide her feelings with anyone. No one would understand, not even Goku. Whenever he ran off to save the world, she would beg him to stay, and let someone else do it, which she knew was very selfish of her, but who would want to let their husband brush death on a daily basis. Though every time she said that, he would reply that the world needed him, and fly off, leaving her all alone, whispering ' But I need you too.' 

" I need you too . . ." Chichi whispered into the darkness as she fell into a peaceful slumber, free from all her waking worries. 

* * * 

Chichi woke up the next morning feeling more refresh than she had ever been in ages. All her worries had disappeared from her last night, and she felt like a new person today. She had had the most wonderful dream last night. She dreamt that Goku had come back to her. He had slipped into her room last night with a bouquet of wild flowers. She remembered smelling the scent of wild flowers in her room, and waking up to see where the smell came from. When she opened her eyes, there was Goku standing at the foot of her bed with a bundle of wild flowers in his arms. 

He walked up to her and laid the flowers on their night table, as he carefully chose a beautiful ivory daisy and slipped it into her hair beside her ear. The white of the petals contrasted with her ebony hair perfectly, as the moonlight shone upon her from the open window. He laughed slightly when she gave him a odd look. She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her by placing his finger over her mouth. When he was sure she would not speak, he started to trace her soft luscious lips with his finger. 

He took a hold of her chin, and tilted her head slightly. He then bent over and captured her lips with his own, giving her a kiss full of passion and tenderness. It was the deepest kiss they had ever shared, though it was dream, it had felt incredibly real, she could still feel the imprint of his lips on hers. After what seemed like forever, he broke the kiss for air. He smiled when she looked reluctant to break the kiss. 

He reached over to her, and slowly removed the comforter from her. He gazed at her womanly curves, and the short night-shirt that embraced them. He moved closer, and laid down on top of her, the bed shook from his weight. He knew she would not be able to hold his full weight so he tried to put most of his weight on the bed. His powerful arms enclosed her tiny waist, as he gave her small butterfly kisses all over her face from her forehead to her chin. She sighed contentedly, it felt so good to have him near her, to have him touch her. 

Chichi's arms came up, and encircled his neck as she gazed into his dark eyes. What she saw in his eyes made her want to cry. They were so filled with love, and happiness. She now realized that Goku did love her. She could see the feelings reflecting in his eyes. She smiled, and pulled his face down to hers. His lips felt warm and soft against hers, as his hands manoeuvred their way up under her night-shirt, pulling it over her head. She closed her eyes as his hands caressed her. Her skin seemed to ignite into flames wherever he touched her. 

Just when she was sure she would melt if he touched her again, he stopped. Her eyes flew open to see him standing beside her, removing his fighting gi. Her eyes danced over his beautifully sculpted face, and his powerfully masculine body, it looked like an artist had chiselled his body from stone, yet it was so soft to touch. She peered at his toned muscles, his battle scars, and his strong arms, and hands. When her eyes dared to go lower than his nicely toned six pack, her face turned a cherry pink colour, as she adverted her eyes.( Are you drooling yet?) 

Sure she had been married to the guy for a very long time, but Goku had never ceased to amaze her in more ways than one. Before she knew it, Goku had laid back down beside her, and she was swept up in a current of passion. The last thing she remembered was Goku whispering into her ear, " You are my wife Chichi, and I love you, don't you ever doubt that." 

Oh how nice that dream was. It was so nice she had actually awakened to the scent of wild flowers this morning. Though later she believed the scent was just blown in by the wind through her open window. Open window? She cocked her head to the side, and stared at her open window. She was sure she had closed, and locked it the night before. She shrugged, maybe she just forgot. After pulling her hair up into a tight bun, she made her way downstairs into the kitchen. 

As soon as she stepped foot into her kitchen, the scent of wild flowers filled her senses once again. This time there was no mistake, it was wild flowers that she had been smelling all day. She was positive, because as she looked around the kitchen, she could see vases full of wild flowers. She was sure she had not placed them in there, so someone else must've done it. But who? 

Gohan couldn't have done it, because he was away on a camping trip with his class. So that left Goku, but he couldn't have done it. Goku hadn't come back all night, and there was no way, Goku could've came back without rummaging through the fridge, and she surely would've heard that. Or would she? If her dream had been true she would've been too tired to hear, but it wasn't true, was it? 

Chichi sighed. There was no way of knowing for sure until Goku came home, and even then, she'd be too shy to ask. The dream might not have even been real, yet somehow she had a feeling it did. She sighed again. This was giving her a headache. She decided she would take the day off today, so she walked slowly back up the stairs, and trudged over to her bed, sitting down upon it. 

She lied down across the center of the bed, and spread her arms over her head, and dragged them down towards her sides, caressing her satin sheets. When her hand reached her pillow, she stopped. She felt something on it. She got up to investigate what it was. She gasped when she saw it. It was a daisy. It was a enormous crushed daisy that laid atop her pillow. In her dream Goku had placed a daisy into her hair didn't he? This proved that her dream had been true, right? She shook her head sadly. The daisy was probably just blown in by the wind, this would not have been the first time it happened. 

She picked up the daisy and walked over to her window. She gently placed the daisy on the sill, and smiled as the sunshine caressed her face. It was nice to had thought or even hope that her dream was real, though she knew Goku would never even think about doing that. There was no use sulking over a dream. If it was real Goku would still be here. 

* * * 

The rest of the day passed like a breeze. It was now eight o'clock at night, and there was still no sign of Goku. Chichi sighed. Today was their anniversary, even if he had forgotten he should've at least came home for dinner. Chichi slowly got up and walked upstairs to take a shower. She quickly undressed, and jumped into the shower. She sighed contentedly under the hot spray of water. When the water was beginning to turn cold, she turned it off, and stepped into a bathrobe, hanging beside the shower. 

She walked over to the mirror, and wiped the condensation off of it, as she reached into the cabinet beneath to take out the hairdryer. She plugged it into the socket, and turned it on. The noisy thing started to hum noisily as Chichi dried her hair. While she was blowing her hair, she thought she heard the front door open, so as quickly as she could, she flicked off the dryer, but there was only silence, and nothing more. Walking slowly to the bathroom door, still holding the blow-dryer. She slowly grasped the doorknob, and turned it. She jerked open the door, and the lights flickered a couple of times, before turning off. 

She dropped the blow-dryer, which landed with a huge thud. She could hear thundering in the distance, and suddenly realized that it was raining. She stood there in the bathroom doorway listening to the raindrops tapping lighting on her roof in relief. She was about to leave to go to her room, when something caught the corner of her eye. She turned around, and thought she saw a huge black shadow move across the hall. Suddenly a stroke of lightning flashed, and she saw the shadow in light, but the lightning faded too quickly for her to be sure. By the time the second flash of lightning occurred the shadow was gone. Suddenly she heard a big thud coming from the top of the stairs, like some one tripping. 

Chichi quickly ran to her room, and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it. Whatever that thing was- if there was something- she didn't want it coming near her. She jumped onto her bed, and sat there in the darkness, listening for anything to move, but there was nothing. She waited for a few more minutes, and there still was nothing. Finally she got off her bed, and lit some candles. She felt a lot safer, with some candles illuminating her room. After not hearing any signs of life in her house, she changed into a sheer lacy night-gown ( Bulma had given her for her birthday) and went to bed, wishing Goku was with her right now. If he were, she would feel so much safer. 

As she was slowly drifting off to sleep, she heard her doorknob start turning. She bolted upright in her bed, to see her doorknob shaking violently. She was going to call out, but decided against it. She slowly got out of her bed in search of a weapon, anything that would defend her against whatever was outside her door. She grabbed one of the vases in her room, and held the vase up over her head, as she unlocked the door. Swiftly, she jerked the door opened, and held the vase over her head, ready to strike, but there was nothing there. A flash of lightning illuminated the room, and Chichi could see that there was nothing there. Her hall was empty. She quickly placed the vase on the dresser beside the door. Then she let out a sigh of relief, and was about to close the door, and go back to bed, but something grabbed her waist. She let out a scream which was muffled by the hand that quickly covered her mouth. 

She started to thrash violently against her captor. She tried to punch, and kick it, but it was all in vain. He or she was way too fast for her futile attempts. " Chichi, it's me. Stop it." Chichi immediately stopped struggling upon hearing the comforting familiar voice. The grip of the arms around her waist loosened just enough for her to turn around, and look at her captor. She turned around, and peered into his obsidian eyes. " Oh Goku!" Chichi cried, as she threw her arms around her husband lovingly. " You had me scared," Chichi whispered into the crook of his neck. 

" I'm sorry Chichi. I would've came home sooner, but I had something very important to do." Goku said, as he inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo. 

" Why didn't you say anything when you came home?" 

" I didn't think you were still awake so I didn't want to scare you. Though as I was coming up the stairs, I heard the blow-dryer, so I figured you were still awake, but when I reached the top, the lights went out, and I stumbled, and fell." 

" So that was you. I thought it was some one breaking in. So I'm guessing it was also you, who was shaking the doorknob, am I right?" Chichi said, pulling back from him. 

" Yeah, I was trying to get in, but since you refused to open the door, I went outside, and flew through the window." Goku replied, with his usual trademark Son smile. 

" Well, now that I know it was you who scared me half to death, do you want to explain what you were doing all day?" 

" Not exactly. I can't _tell_ you what I was doing, but I can show you," Goku replied smiling. 

" What do you mean sh-" Before Chichi could question what he meant, Goku swept her up into his arms, and dashed out the window, which caused Chichi to scream. 

" Goku! Put me down now! What are you doing?!" Chichi screamed. 

Goku chuckled slightly in a sexy low voice, which caused Chichi to shiver involuntarily. " But Chichi you wanted to know what I've been doing all day, so that's what I'm doing. I'm going to show you what I've been doing." 

" In case you haven't noticed, I'm only wearing my night-gown Goku. Wherever we are going shouldn't I wear something a little more covering?" Chichi said rubbing her arms. 

" Where we're going the less you wear the better," Goku said, as he grinned at Chichi, who started to turn bright pink. That comment left Chichi silent for the rest of the trip. Goku flared up his Ki to warm Chichi up, and protect them from the rain. After what seemed like hours of flying through the storm, Goku finally landed at the edge of a forest. He didn't put Chichi down in order to keep them both warm, and dry with his Ki. He stood there holding her, at the edge of the forest, while he searched for something. Chichi stared up at him, and lost herself in his eyes. She was so focused on looking at him, that she didn't notice Goku floating over to what looked like a cave. 

He entered the dark cave, as Chichi squirmed, trying to press closer to him. She was scared of damp dark places, especially in the middle of a storm. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see any of the creatures that might happen to be dwelling deep within the cave. After a bit of walking, she started to hear the sound of water off in the distant, after a while she realized Goku was heading closer to the source of water. 

Suddenly Goku stopped. She felt his gaze fall upon her, so she opened her eyes and looked around, as Goku set her down. She took a few steps away from him, and gasp. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. They were standing in front of a small water fall, hidden by a canopy of trees that shaded it. On the rocks that surrounded the small hot spring beneath the water fall were little lanterns of many different colours. Which cast multiple colours into the surrounding area, and the water, giving it a eerie glow, making all of it look like a dream. ' If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up . . .' Chichi thought as she stared around the place. 

Afloat in the little hot spring were mini lotus shaped candles, which illuminated the water's surface. They looked like mini stars sparkling upon the water's surface. The reeds that grew by the hot spring hummed an enchanting tune as the wind blew through them. The view was absolutely breathtaking. 

As Chichi was admiring the scenery, Goku walked up behind her, and enclosed her tiny waist with his powerful arms. He rested his head upon her shoulder, and let out a relaxing breath. " I'll take it you like this?" Goku asked as he drew lazy circles on Chichi's stomach. 

" Like this?" Chichi asked in surprise. " I love this!" Chichi turned around so she was facing Goku before she continued speaking. " Goku this is incredible, I've never seen anything like this. Thank you so much. I love this . . . I love you," Chichi said as she encased his face with her fragile hands, and led it down to hers. She kissed him briefly, and let him go, when she felt he was trying to say something. 

" You are my wife Chichi, and I love you, don't you ever doubt that. You don't have to thank me. Today's our anniversary remember? I didn't forget, I just wanted to make this extra special for you." 

" Wait, Goku what did you say?" 

" Today's our anniversary, and I didn't forget, I just wanted to make this extra special for you." 

Chichi shook her head slowly, as she looked up into Goku's eyes. " No, before that," she whispered barely audible. 

" Oh that." Goku smiled, and bent down to kiss Chichi. " Goku?" Chichi asked, her eyes so filled with hopes that it melted his heart. " Um, what did I say again?" He asked with his goofy Son smile. 

" Goku . . ." She said his name pleadingly as tears filled up her eyes. She was trying so hard to keep them from overflowing, but one single crystalline tear managed to squeeze out, and as it rolled it's way down her face, it reflected all the colours of the lanterns. 

That single tear did it. A string pulled at his heart as he reached up, and caressed her face. He gently kissed away the tear with his soft lips, and said in a whisper, " You are my wife Chichi, and I love you, don't you ever doubt that." He took a daisy from out of nowhere, and gently placed it into her silky hair. 

" Oh, Goku!" Chichi sobbed as she threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly, while she cried into his shoulder. Goku's arm instinctively came up, and wrapped itself around Chichi's back comforting her. 

" I'm sorry Chichi, I should've told you sooner," Goku said, trying to soothe her. Chichi shook her head, and lifted it away from Goku's shoulder. 

" Goku, I'm just glad that I know now that it was real. I hoped with all my heart that it was. I was so happy I couldn't hold it in." Chichi replied as tear, after tear slipped down her face. 

" I'm glad you forgive me." 

" Oh, Goku. There was nothing to forgive." Goku smiled as bent over and grabbed the hem of her night-gown, and pulled it up with him as he stood. Chichi slowly lifted her arms over her head to let Goku remove it. A second later the night-gown was a pool on the ground beside them. Goku gazed at her as the candle light and colours reflected on her naked body making it look more beautiful than ever. 

Chichi blushed as she felt Goku staring at her. Goku laughed as he noted her tinted face. Even with the limited light in this area, he could still see her blushing. Timidly she asked, " Are you going to undress or just stand there laughing at me?" 

Goku smirked, and removed his orange fighting Gi. Within a second he was over by the hot spring with Chichi in his arms. He walked in slowly, making sure Chichi would have time to adjust to the heat, without burning her. He gently placed her down in the spring, as he sat down himself. Chichi moved closer to him, and placed herself on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. " Goku?" 

" Yes Chichi?" 

" Why did you choose daisies?" What she really wanted to ask was why he had done all of this for her, but she knew it was because he loved her, even if Goku did not know the reason himself. 

" I remember you saying a long time ago, that a rose is the queen of the garden, but a daisy is its heart." Chichi smiled to herself as she remembered that day. 

" Chichi?" 

" Yeah?" 

" I know I might not show it all the time, but I really do love you, Chichi." Goku looked down at her. " I've loved you for the first part of my life, and I'll continue loving you for the rest of eternity. You're the only one for me." 

Chichi smiled, as the tears threatened to flow again. She pulled Goku closer to her, and whispered lightly into his ear, " Goku, I thought that last night was a dream, and now I know it wasn't, though it felt like one. Now do me a favour . . . _dream_ a little of _ME._" 

Goku smiled, and pulled her into his kiss filled with passion and anticipation, as he showed her what he did the night before. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**Author's Notes:** Ok, this was my first G/CC so if it stunk, go easy. I'm more accustomed to T/P and B/V fics. So please review, and tell me what ya thought. AND if some of you are wondering how Goku suddenly got so romantic all of a sudden or that he's OOC, lets just say that I honestly think Goku can be romantic if he wanted! AND if you want a lemon sequel your gonna have to review, cause I need A LOT of reviews if I'm going to write one, cause it'll be my first lemon ever, even though I'm going to be writing one for I Like You, I Hate You, I Love You! Anywayz enough of that! Please review, and a bit of advice ~ Don't take showers, when there are psychos, maniacs, or serial killers in your house!~ hehe, anyways please review! Till next time . . . ~Kim~ 

Tara, you beta review girl! hehe 


End file.
